


faintly i remember the sun

by Lisky



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: "That's Enough Emotional Talk For This Decade" -Sarkan at the end of this fic probably, Depression, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Lifespan Angst, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sarkan Has To Be The Voice Of Reason, so many metaphors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: “Cela fait longtemps que Kasia n’est pas rentrée au village. Écris-lui de revenir, Nieszka ! Nous savons bien qu’elle est occupée, mais elle nous manque à tous.”La mère de Kasia serre encore une fois la main d’Agnieszka, chaleureusement, affectueusement, parce qu’elle n’a aucune idée qu’Agnieszka est fautive.“Bien sûr,” s’efforce-t-elle de dire en souriant, “dans ma prochaine lettre, c’est promis.”Dans les années qui suivent sa rencontre avec la Reine-Bois, Agnieszka réalise ce qui l'attend, et fuit.
Relationships: Agnieszka/Kasia (Uprooted), Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan, The Falcon | Solya & Kasia
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	faintly i remember the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Jainas dans le cadre d'Obscur_Echange 2019.  
> Le titre vient de la chanson ‘Sleeping Beauty’ de l’album ‘Once Upon A Time (In Space)’ des Mechanisms !

“Cela fait longtemps que Kasia n’est pas rentrée au village. Écris-lui de revenir, Nieszka ! Nous savons bien qu’elle est occupée, mais elle nous manque à tous.”  
  
  
La mère de Kasia serre encore une fois la main d’Agnieszka, chaleureusement, affectueusement, parce qu’elle n’a aucune idée qu’Agnieszka est fautive.  
  
  
“Bien sûr,” s’efforce-t-elle de dire en souriant, “dans ma prochaine lettre, c’est promis.”  
  
  
Agnieszka l’étreint maladroitement, puis sa propre mère, avant de leur faire ses adieux et de reprendre le chemin de la tour. Les fruits confits et les conserves qu’elles lui ont confiés ne risquent pas de se gâter avant longtemps, mais elle presse néanmoins le pas.  
  
Son sac est lourd des victuailles qu’elles lui ont offert, et son cœur est lourd du mal qu’elle leur fait. Kasia… Kasia ne reviendra pas ; pas tant qu’Agnieszka n’aura pas réparé ce qui s’est effondré entre elles.  
  
  
Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu’elle parvienne à comprendre en quoi elle a changé, ce qui la paralyse, à voir clairement les dégâts plutôt que d’en deviner les contours comme une plaie qu’elle ne se résout pas à regarder directement.  
  
Elle a l’impression de se tenir au bord d’une rivière après une tempête. La rive est accidentée, ravagée, des débris flottent jusqu’à elle et sont emportés en aval par un courant inégal, mais elle ignore quel cataclysme en est la cause. Elle n’est même plus sûre de la forme de ce qui a été détruit, comme un souvenir qui s’efface avec le temps et qu’on n’ose toucher de trop près, de peur de le réinterpréter. Agnieszka n’est pas sûre de se faire confiance.  
  
  
Des années auparavant, dans cette situation, c’est auprès de Kasia qu’elle aurait cherché conseil et réconfort. Un sourire amer lui vient aux lèvres.  
  
  
Elle ne trouvera rien de cela auprès de Sarkan, mais il est tout ce qu’elle a maintenant. Elle fera avec.  
  


* * *

  
Quelque chose le dérange chez Agnieszka depuis quelques mois. Quelque chose à part son entêtement déraisonnable et sa capacité à s’attirer (ainsi qu’à ses proches, merci bien) des ennuis, cela va sans dire. Pour ce qui est de ces aspects de leur vie commune, Sarkan a fait son deuil de sa tranquillité d’esprit il y a bien longtemps.  
  
  
Non, c’est justement leur vie commune qui lui semble symptomatique de quelque chose. Agnieszka…. Agnieszka semble passer beaucoup de temps auprès de lui. Beaucoup de temps dans leur bibliothèque, beaucoup de temps à se plonger avec lui dans les méandres de magies anciennes et de sortilèges inachevés - un regain d’intérêt pour leur art qui le ravit, mais qui l’inquiète aussi. Il a presque dû inventer une excuse pour la jeter dehors aujourd’hui, sans quoi il doute qu’elle serait sortie. Depuis quand doit-il négocier pour qu’elle accepte de visiter sa propre famille… ?  
  
  
Ainsi, ces derniers temps, il l’observe. Sa soudaine soif de solitude, sa farouche indépendance et sa mélancolie lui rappellent douloureusement leurs premiers temps de cohabitation dans la tour, et Sarkan se promet, se _jure_ de faire mieux cette fois-ci. De ne pas laisser s’infecter la situation. De ne pas laisser le silence les étouffer. D’être meilleur, pour eux deux.  
  
  
Une différence majeure avec cette époque, il faut le noter, est qu’Agnieszka ne semble en rien éviter sa présence à lui. Elle déjeune presque tous les jours avec lui, tombe souvent de sommeil contre son épaule dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque, continue de le traîner dans le Bois pour en observer l’évolution, et, occasionnellement, passe la nuit et une paresseuse partie de la matinée dans son lit, sauvage, franche et délicieuse.  
  
Mais cette vie insouciante semble s’arrêter aux limites de leur domaine. Agnieszka ne s’aventure plus que rarement dans les villages de la vallée sans y être appelée pour quelque intervention magique, et même à Dvernik, elle ne pose le pied qu’assez fréquemment pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents. Sarkan n’a jamais eu de famille, mais il suppose qu’il doit en coûter à Agnieszka de se pareillement tenir à distance, quelle qu’en soit la raison. Même les lettres qu’elle recevait auparavant chaque semaines se sont espacées, et Sarkan devine que l’absence de réponse de la part d’Agnieszka doit en être la raison.  
  
Il a l’impression d’être devenu un refuge contre le monde extérieur, et s’il est immensément heureux d’avoir l’affection et la confiance d’Agnieszka, il souffre de la voir se renfermer de la sorte. Quelle peine fuit-elle ainsi ? Qu’y a-t-il de si terrible dont l’obstinée Agnieszka ne puisse venir à bout ?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Si Solya doit supporter encore une pluvieuse après-midi de soupirs et de regards brumeux tournés vers le lointain, il va _mettre le feu à quelque chose_. Ou quelqu’un ? La raison de son irritation se trouve justement être de bois, ça ne peut pas être un hasard.  
  
  
Kasia arrache son regard à la fenêtre en l’entendant entrer, et revient à la feuille posée sur son bureau, qui ne contient toujours que deux mots,  
  
  
_‘Chère Agnieszka,’_  
  
et rien d'autre.  
  
Elle fronce les sourcils, et il devine à la tension de ses mains qu’elle est prise de l’envie de chiffonner son brouillon pour l’envoyer brûler dans l’âtre. Solya se retient de hurler de frustration. Il sourit plaisamment à la place.  
  
“Chère Kasia, je vois que votre humeur s’est encore améliorée. Ne croyez-vous pas qu’une sortie vous permettrait de faire profiter encore davantage de monde de cette radieuse disposition ?  
  
  
\- Solya. ” Elle plisse les yeux, irritée mais moins qu’autrefois. Ça tombe bien, il est irrité pour deux.  
  
  
“En aucun cas je ne me permettrais de prodiguer des conseils, nous savons bien l’un comme l’autre le peu de cas que vous en faites.” Kasia laisse échapper un ‘Hah !’ sarcastique, et Solya écarquille innocemment les yeux. “Vous réagirez peut-être différemment en apprenant que Sa Majesté, notre jeune roi, est soucieux du moral de son plus fidèle chevalier.” Solya sourit de toutes ses dents, et enchaîne avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répliquer. “Vous êtes officiellement envoyée au Bois, dès maintenant, avec pour mission de contrôler la situation et l’état actuel du Bois. Sa Majesté a expressément donné l’ordre que vous ne reveniez pas avant de vous être assurée que ‘tout était en ordre’.”  
  
  
Le visage de Kasia se ferme encore un peu plus.  
  
  
“Et je suppose que vous n’êtes pas innocent dans cette décision. Si vous croyez que je vais laisser Sa Majesté seul ici-”  
  
  
“Je serai là. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez au moins me confier sa protection.” Solya laisse glisser son sourire, la fixe sérieusement. “Personne ne verra les menaces arriver d’aussi loin que moi. Vous serez prévenue au premier soupçon d’un risque quelconque sur sa personne ou son règne.”  
  
  
Il la voit se détendre, presque imperceptiblement. Il y a quelque chose de presque chaud dans le ventre de Solya à cette vue, comme s’il avait remporté quelque chose de précieux dont il ne savait que faire. Il craint soudain de le briser par quelque maladresse, et de se blesser sur un éclat coupant. Kasia le dévisage, et il craint alors qu’elle ne soit en train de déchiffrer son expression. Il s’empresse de la recouvrir d’un nouveau sourire affable.  
  
  
“Quant à la décision elle-même, il se peut que j’en ai soufflé l’idée à Sa Majesté. Il s’avère que je ne suis pas le seul à être écœuré de votre spleen et de votre languissement maussade !”  
  
  
Ah, cette expression exaspérée, ce regard assassin ! Voilà qui est mieux. Solya contemple son oeuvre et sourit de plus belle.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kasia laisse rapidement la ville derrière elle, et ne ralentit qu’une fois en vue des premiers arbres. Seule avec son cheval et ses pensées, elle peut se permettre d’aller à son propre rythme, et de profiter du paysage. La route est longue et poussiéreuse, mais aussi belle et relaxante, Kasia doit bien le reconnaître. C’est certainement la première fois qu’elle l’emprunte sans être pressée par le temps ou écrasée par l’incertitude de ce que l’on ferait d’elle. Cette époque lui paraît bien lointaine, maintenant. Kasia a beau être désormais au service du roi, elle n’a jamais autant eu l’impression de s’appartenir qu’aujourd’hui.  
  
  
Les arbres se densifient, le soleil tombe peu à peu et laisse grandir les ombres. Kasia s’octroie une pause, plus pour son cheval que pour elle-même. Elle pourrait parcourir à pied le pays sans fatiguer, mais Solya passe son temps à lui asséner que ce n’est pas digne d’un chevalier que de se promener sans cheval. Elle a fini par se plier, ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire. Pas sûr que cela vaille son sourire auto-satisfait à chaque fois qu’il la voit monter en selle, mais Kasia a appris à faire avec. Elle garde en réserve des remarques pragmatiques et bien-pensantes à faire à Sa Majesté au sujet des encombrantes et bien peu pratiques tenues que Solya porte sur le terrain, exprès pour le cas où Solya se montrerait trop insupportable. Ils ont atteint une entente délicate… mais qu’elle n’hésitera pas à faire basculer dans la destruction mutuelle mesquine s’il le faut.  
  
  
Kasia se surprend à sourire en y repensant. Il y a maintenant quelque chose de familier entre eux, comme le fil émoussé d’un lame favorite que l’on aurait longtemps utilisée au delà de son temps. Solya n’est plus dangereux que pour leurs ennemis. Il veille même sur elle, à sa façon insupportable et maladroite.  
  
  
Kasia repense à sa lettre inachevée, aux dizaines de lettres inachevées et jamais envoyées qui l’ont précédée. Elle pense à Agnieszka, au vide dans sa vie qu’occupait autrefois Agnieszka, et son coeur se serre.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_‘Chère Agnieszka,  
  
Je crains que tu aies mal pris ma dernière lettre. Je t’en prie, laisse-moi m’expliquer… (...)’  
  
  
  
‘Chère Agnieszka,  
  
(...) J’ai provoqué Solya en duel pour ma propre main cet après-midi. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi soulagé de perdre quoi que ce soit. Tu me manques. (...)’  
  
  
  
‘Chère Agnieszka,  
  
Comment va la vie au village ? J’ai des nouvelles par ma mère, mais elle n’ose pas mentionner le Dragon plus que nécessaire, alors je ne sais pas grand chose de ta vie. J’ai l’impression qu’elle ne te voit jamais sans lui ! Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? (...)’  
  
  
  
‘Agnieszka,  
  
Cela fait une éternité que je n’ai pas entendu ta voix, ou lu tes mots. (...)’  
  
  
  
‘Agnieszka,  
  
Est-ce que je te manque aussi ?’  
  
  
  
‘Nieszka,  
  
Réponds-moi, s’il te plaît…’_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lorsqu’Agnieszka passe la grande porte de la tour, une nouvelle lettre l’attend, et l’air autour semble lourd et immobile, comme chargé de ressentiment. Elle la range vite dans sa poche, comme une voleuse, avant que Sarkan ne la voie.  
  
  
Il n’y a pourtant rien d’incriminant dans ce courrier, ou dans tous ceux qui l’ont précédé ; il n’y en a que _trop_. Les sentiments qu’ils transportent infiltrent ses yeux, sa bouche, son coeur, collent à ses doigts et à ses joues comme le plus fin des pollens transporté par le vent printanier.  
  
Il y a…. il y a _tellement_ , et autrefois, Agnieszka était sûre qu’elle vibrait de la même façon, qu’elle aurait tremblé de plaisir et non d’appréhension en décachetant ces innombrables enveloppes. Agnieszka se sent comme un arbre creux dont les feuilles n’auraient pas encore reçu le message. Ses racines épuisées se dessèchent et se recroquevillent, et ses branches les plus basses s’endorment une à une. Une langueur poisseuse a remplacé le sang qui battait dans son cœur, et elle ne sait que répondre à Kasia.  
  
  
_‘Bien sûr, tu me manques. Tu me manques depuis notre enfance, quand j’ai compris que tu me serais enlevée.’  
  
‘Non, je ne vais pas bien. J’ai l’impression que le monde s’éteint peu à peu, et les quelques années depuis notre rencontre avec la Reine du Bois me semblent avoir passé en quelques battements de cils. J’ai l’impression que le monde existe et avance ailleurs, quelque part de l’autre côté d’une colline dont je n’arrive pas jamais à atteindre la ligne de crête, encore moins la franchir. L’horizon se déroule un peu plus loin devant moi à chaque pas, alors j’ai arrêté de marcher.’  
  
  
‘J’ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras que j’en ai mal, comme les lèvres d’une plaie que je n’arrive pas à refermer.’  
  
  
‘Je rêve parfois que ta tête est posée contre mon épaule, et mon nez dans tes cheveux, et je respire ton odeur comme on boit de l’eau après une longue promenade. Je me réveille et je me demande combien de temps a passé, quel âge tu as, et si tu commences à me détester.  
  
Je ne me demande jamais quel âge j’ai. J’ai toujours le même âge.’  
  
  
‘Sarkan se retient chaque jour de demander de tes nouvelles. Il a cette expression contrariée et frustrée qui signifie qu’il respecte ce qu’il tient pour mes souhaits, même si cela va à l’encontre de ce qu’il tient pour mon bien. Nous commençons à bien nous comprendre, lui et moi. Nous avons le temps qu’il faut pour ça.’_  
  
  
Agnieszka réalise que son poing est resté crispé sur la lettre, et le desserre. La lettre de Kasia repose dans sa poche, froissée, abîmée et plus accusatrice que jamais.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_‘Très cher Sarkan,  
  
  
Tu peux dès lors m’adresser tes remerciements, ta reconnaissance et ton admiration. J’ai fait ma part pour régler le problème que tu sais, à toi de démêler ton propre nid de ronces. N’hésite pas à me demander des conseils, je saurai les prodiguer gracieusement et avec un minimum de vantardises.  
  
Notre amie au bois semblable devrait arriver sous quelques jours au rythme qu’elle maintient. Je te fais confiance pour la suite.  
  
  
Tien et dévoué,  
  
Solya  
  
  
PS : Ne dis pas à Kasia que j’utilise la magie pour l’espionner, **merci**.’_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Agnieszka. J’ai des nouvelles de Kasia.”  
  
  
La jeune femme redresse vivement la tête de son petit-déjeuner, et plisse les yeux en direction de Sarkan. Sa bouche prend un pli résigné, comme si elle se préparait à encaisser quelque funeste nouvelle.  
  
Sarkan ne se laisse pas impressionner.  
  
  
“De Solya, plus exactement, qui me demande si Kasia est bien arrivée. Il semblerait que la visite annuelle du Bois lui ait été confiée.”  
  
  
Agnieszka s’est tendue, comme une enfant prise sur le fait qui sait que les remontrances arrivent. Sarkan commence réellement à se lasser de cette anxieuse culpabilité. Ne peut-elle pas…. ne peut-elle pas ‘rentrer dans le lard’ de ce qui la dérange ?? Elle ne s’en est jamais privée avec lui !  
  
Soit, puisqu’elle est incapable de bouger, à lui de mener la charge. Il prend son expression la plus sévère, et son ton le plus professoral.  
  
  
“Peut-être te décideras-tu enfin à mettre fin à sa misère et à lui adresser à nouveau la parole.”  
  
  
Agnieszka prend une brusque respiration, un éclat de colère dans les yeux. Bien, bien ! Sarkan a toujours été doué pour attiser les flammes.  
  
  
“Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Tu me crois aveugle ? Je vis sous le même toit que tes piles de lettres laissées sans réponse et que la triste carcasse que tu traînes partout sauf là où vivent les gens que tu aimes.  
  
\- Clairement je ne t’aime pas, dans ce cas !  
  
\- Ne fais pas l’enfant, ce n’est pas le sujet.  
  
\- Ah oui ? J’avais cru comprendre que le sujet, c’était toi et ton envie soudaine de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Solya !”  
  
  
Oh, elle l’aura _cherché_.  
  
  
“Solya a au moins la grâce de s’intéresser au monde autour de lui ! Regarde-toi, Agnieszka ! On dirait que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ta famille, avec Kasia ! Tu attends qu’ils meurent pour te réveiller ?!”  
  
  
Agnieszka pâlit, comme s'il l’avait frappée. Elle tarde à répliquer, semble chercher une échappatoire, mais Sarkan sait que ses griffes ont effleuré le cœur. Il enfonce la pointe dans la plaie.  
  
  
“Tu t’isoles comme si tu avais peur d’eux, et j’ai côtoyé des centaines de sorciers avant toi ! Tu crois être la première à réaliser que ses proches disparaîtraient des siècles avant elle ? Je ne prétend pas avoir vécu cela, mais je sais ce que c’est que de voir le monde défiler sans ne plus rien y aimer. Personne ne devrait avoir à endurer ça, Agnieszka.”  
  
  
Elle le fixe avec des yeux de biche effrayée, écarquillés et se remplissant peu à peu de larmes. Oh, Agnieszka. Son apprentie sauvageonne, son impossible créature, toute en détermination insensée et en idées aberrantes, sa femme ; anéantie par un deuil impossible, trop énorme et cruel pour un cœur sans armure. Sarkan déglutit, et sa voix est soudain rauque, ses mots plus sincères, plus proches de son cœur qu’il ne l’avait prévu en décidant de crever cet abcès.  
  
  
“Tu ne peux pas me tirer hors de ma tanière, me jeter à nouveau dans le monde, et m’y abandonner. Tu n’as pas le droit.”  
  
  
Agnieszka pleure à grosses larmes, désormais, et fait un pas pour saisir entre ses mains celles de Sarkan. Il serre délicatement ses doigts en retour, et peu importe qu’il tremble, peu importe qu’il sente l’humidité sur ses joues. Il ne la laissera pas se briser sur cet écueil.  
  
  
“Je n’y existerai pas seul, sans toi. Ça n’a pas de sens sans toi.”  
  
  
Agnieszka a une sorte de rire sans humour.  
  
  
“Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais de quoi tu parles. Ce qu’il y a... entre moi et Kasia, c’est justement… ça ne peut pas cohabiter avec….”  
  
  
Elle fait un geste vague entre elle et Sarkan, gênée, mortifiée, et il a alors une image un peu plus claire de ce qui la retient de se laisser vivre. Il sourit, incrédule. Oh, la sotte enfant.  
  
  
“Oh, ma sotte enfant.”  
  
  
Il éclate d’un rire tremblant devant son expression offensée. Quelle idiotie ! Quel soulagement ! Ce n’est que ça ? Toute cette peine, tout ce déchirement, quand la solution est si simple ?  
  
  
“Mais Agnieszka, ma chère, ma très chère Agnieszka, je serai encore là dans un siècle. Je serai encore là demain, si tu veux bien de moi. Je serai là à tes côtés, de la même façon que Kasia sera à tes côtés, pour le temps qui nous sera offert. Tu n’as qu’à demander.”  
  
  
Il sourit, caresse la joue d’Agnieszka qui semble toujours sans voix, comme si une fenêtre dont elle ignorait l’existence venait d’inonder la pièce de lumière.  
  
  
“Il y a tellement de merveilleux en toi ; c’est un honneur que de le partager.”  
  
  
Les larmes ont repris et coulent le long des doigts de Sarkan. Il se penche et embrasse les paupières d’Agnieszka, doucement, délicatement. Il se sent fébrile, débordant de courage, enivré de savoir enfin comment exprimer ses sentiments. Cela aussi, il le lui doit.  
  
  
“Je n’ai aucun désir de te garder pour moi. Je te veux vivante, une furie, animée comme un torrent intarissable. Je te veux entourée de ceux et celles que tu aimes.  
  
\- Et quand le chagrin fera de moi une coquille amère et distante ?  
  
\- Je romprai le sort.  
  
\- Hah ! Tu es bien confiant.  
  
\- J’ai eu un bon professeur.” Il serre légèrement ses mains à nouveau. “Un bon exemple.”  
  
  
Agnieszka lui rend enfin son sourire, et Sarkan sent son énergie fébrile l’abandonner, remplacée par un soulagement infini, un torrent impatient se jetant dans un lac aux eaux calmes. Il soupire. Voilà bien assez, bien trop d’émotions pour cette décennie.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lorsque Kasia quitte l’étreinte affectueuse de sa mère et s’engage sur le chemin de la tour, elle s’attend à moitié à ce que les portes restent closes à son arrivée. Elle imagine le Dragon, rigide de gêne, lui annoncer qu’Agnieszka n’est pas là, ou qu’elle est occupée, ou qu’elle ne veut simplement pas la voir. Elle tente de s’enhardir, de se préparer. Elle n’a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dans le silence du doute. Il faut qu’elle sache si elle existe encore dans le cœur d’Agnieszka. Il y a longtemps, une éternité maintenant, la veille du banquet où Kasia aurait dû être choisie, elle a tenu dans ses bras une Agnieszka tremblante, elle a embrassé les larmes sur ses joues et les sanglots sur ses lèvres. Elle sait ce qu’Agnieszka redoute.  
  
  
Si Kasia a fait tout ce chemin, c’est pour lui demander de lui accorder à nouveau ce sursis, cette période de grâce avant l’oubli, de vivre encore une fois ce rêve doré comme les feuilles d’automne de leur enfance.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lorsque Kasia atteint la tour, les portes sont fermées. Agnieszka et Sarkan se tiennent devant, droits et beaux dans le soleil couchant. Il ressemblent aux elfes des légendes. Le cœur de Kasia se serre douloureusement. Elle descend de cheval.  
  
  
Sarkan serre légèrement l’épaule d’Agnieszka, lui murmure quelque chose, puis la pousse en direction de Kasia, doucement, tendrement. Kasia scrute le visage du Dragon, et n’y lit que du soulagement.  
  
  
Agnieszka, mue par cette première impulsion, se décide enfin à faire un pas vers Kasia. Son visage -oh, combien de mois, combien d’années depuis que Kasia ne l’a vu- s’éclaire et se tend à la fois, et sa voix fragile semble à Kasia aussi légère et douce que la brise quand elle lui déclare enfin :  
  
  
“Kasia, j’ai tellement de choses à te dire.”


End file.
